Quand le coeur choisis
by Le-Plus-Bo-C-Draco-Malefo
Summary: Hermione a beaucoup changer pendant l'été. Ron lui avoue ces sentiment envers elle et drac malefoy aussi. FIC TRADUITE
1. Départ et rencontre

Quand le cœur choisis ( quem o coraçào escolhe)  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
C'est une fic traduite du portugais j'espère que vous allais aimer @+  
  
*******************Hermione Granger*********************  
  
J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de ranger mes choses, et j'attendais que Harry et Ron viennent me chercher pour allais passais les deux dernière semaines de l'été avec eux, comme c'est déjà une tradition, quand j'étais entrain de regarder le miroir. J'ai soupirer, je suis tellement différente....  
  
Dès que ma mère est morte et mon père ma abandonnée c'est au début de cet été que j'ai changer, physiquement et psyquologiquement ( je c plus écrire). Je suis une peu plus confiante, plus nature, plus rebelle ....  
  
Regardant mon reflet e j'ai vue une fille grande, maigre, avec tout aux endroits ( vous voyer ce que je veux dire enfin je crois que c'est ça ok j'arête de parler).... J'ai les cheveux longs, lisse et avec des tons rouges. Il y a peu de temps j'ai fait un tatouage au fond du dos ( c'est écrits sa !!!), j'ai penser que sa serais mignon, j'ai aussi un percing au nombril.  
  
Je m'habille rapidement un top noir et un mini jupe, et je suis descendue en bas ( ben ui tu pe po monté en ho mdr jarete). Quand tout d'un coup j'ai entendue un bruit, j'ai regarder par la cheminée et ils été là, Harry et Ron.  
  
Salut Harry, Salut Ron dit Hermione tout contente ( g rajouter le commentaire) Salut Hermione ! Dit Ron, j'ai remarquée qu'il avait une petite croix aux oreilles. Ginny m'a toujours dit qu'il avait un petit faible pour moi mais ça c'est une chose que je crois pas ( tu devrais ma petite....sorry ) Tu est prête ? Oui Harry, je le suis. On y vas ?  
  
On a pris un pot de poudre de cheminette et nous somme allais a la cheminée. On a crié bien fort « Le Terrier ». Les deux semaine chez Ron sont passé très vite et un jour avant que l'on aille au collège nous avons tous reçue les lettres de Hogwarts ( c'est Poudlard ) avec le matériel nécessaire  
  
Nous somme allais au Chemin de Traverse et quand nous somme entrée dans la librairie nous avons rencontrée la personne que aucun de nous ne voulais voir......  
  
Draco Malefoy.......  
  
Weasley, Granger et Potty..... Je vais être de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée, merci beaucoup... dit Draco Te voir ici me rend ma journée aussi horrible que toi ( ça ce dit ? lol mdr c'est po ) repondit-je sur le même tons glacial et sacarstique ( c s ? ). Je remarqua que Draco ( MON DRACO !!! ) été restée a me regarder ( c'est po bien mon dray d'amour ) bouche bée, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit sa ( me demander po g po compris), il été vraiment entrain de me regarder. Je n'ai pas autant changée........ Repensent a ça, Malfoy été différent lui aussi, il avait un corp musclé, et il été grand, plus grand que Harry et Ron... Il été vraiment beau... Oh non, je pense vraiment ça ? quel Idiote...  
******************************Draco Malfoy*******************  
  
J'était vraiment soulagée d'allais acheter mes livres pour la nouvelle année d'école a Hogwarts quand tout d'un j'ai vue entrée le « Trio d'or ». J'ai penser que j'allais les taquiner comme c'est déjà une habitude.  
  
Weasley, Granger et Potty...... Je vais être de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée merci beaucoup. Te voir ici me rend ma journée aussi horrible que toi Dit la je-sais-tout Granger. Mais attent, elle est différente, elle est vraiment......belle ! Oh non, je pense vraiment ça de Granger .... ********************Hermione Granger********************  
  
Draco été vraiment beau.... Attend un peu j'ai finie par l'appeler Draco, mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi ! Ugh !!!!!!!!!! Hermione arrête de pensser à lui.  
  
Nous somme rentrée à la maison de ron , après avoir manger nous sommes allais nous couchés. Il était presque une heure du matin et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai regardée sur le côté, Ginny été entrain de dormir très profondément. Je me lève, et je vais o jardin en fessent le moins de bruit possible mais je n'ai pas du réussir parce que quelques minutes plus tard Ron été assis à côté de moi. Toi non plus tu n'arrive pas a dormir Ron ? Non, J'était entrain de penser a une certaine personne. A oui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne te dirais pas qui. Oh ! vas y Ron . Nous sommes amis dès notre première année. Tu ne ma jamais rien cachée.  
  
Quand j'ai finie de dire ça Ron ma regardée, me pris une main et dit :  
  
Mione, c'était a toi que je penser ! Ensuite il c'est approché de moi et ma embrasser. Un baiser très mouiller mais avec beaucoup de sentiments. Je n'ai jamais penser a mes sentiments en relacions avec Ron, mais j'ai comencer a aimer mes baiser de Ron.  
  
Quand nous avons finie le baiser, Ron été rouge et dit :  
  
Pardon Hermione, je n'aurais pas du faire ça , c'étais.....  
  
Je ne l'ai pas laissée finir sa phrase j'ai appuyer mais lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser amoureux. Nous somme restée tout les deux ensemble a regardée les étoiles pour a peu près une demi heure je pense.  
  
On devrais allais se coucher Mione, demain nous devons nous levé tôt . Oh ! Elle dort déjà ..... On dirais un ange....  
  
Voilà finie de traduire un nouveau chapitre ouf !!!!! bientôt lautre 


	2. Etranges sentiments et nouvelle emotions

Chapitre 2  
  
*******************************Draco Malefoy*******************************  
  
Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser a elle ? J'ai passer toute la nuit a faire des rêves avec elle ( ahah mais quel rêve ? ) , mais qu'est ce qui ce passe avec moi ? Peut-être que je suis ......NON, Non ça doit être horrible.  
  
Le 1er Septembre je suis arrivé a la gare KingCross, j'ai traversée la plate forme 9 ¾ et je suis entrer dans le train sans dire bonjour a quelqu'un ( sa se dit ), même pas a Pansy( je le comprend ) qui n'arrêter pas de m'apeller et de me dit au revoir ( c'est pas plutôt salut ? ). Fille Stupide ! J'ai collé ma tête sur la vitre et j'ai regarder dehors. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Granger qui donne la main a Weasley ? C'est vraiment elle ? oui c'est vraiment elle ...... Mais qu'est ce que je sens ?  
  
JALOUSI ................ ?  
  
Non, non c'est pas ça, c'est pas possible... Hermione....  
  
**********************************Hermione Granger********************  
  
Après avoir passer une bonne nuit avec beaucoup de rêves ( deviner !!) Nous nous sommes tous levé très tôt. Moi et Ron nous avons décider de parler a personne de notre relation . Nous le dirons plus tard, quand nous serons préparer.  
  
Quand nous étions entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner, Ron m'a dit qu'il avait déjà tout dit a Harry, il devais lui dire ( pk ? ), il n'arrivais pas a resister.  
  
Après que nous sommes arriver a la gare, après avoir dit au revoir a Mme Weasley et Mr. Weasley , Ron me donnas la main timidement.  
  
J'ai regarder dans le train et j'ai vue Malefoy regarder vers nous , j'ai tourner la tête et quand j'ai regarder vers lui il nous regarder plus ....... Putain Hermione , arrête de penser a Malefoy ! Tu sorts avec Ron pour l'amour de dieux ! Contrôle toi !  
  
A la moitié du voyage pour Hogwarts ( rappel ! Hogwarts= Poudlard ), je suis sortis de mon compartiment pour allais faire une balade, je suis allais en pensant a Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais a lui, mais je n'arrivais pas a l'enlever de ma tête, c'était une peste, quand tout d'un coup je me suis cogné a quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec beaucoup de muscles ( ouahhaha ! )  
  
Oh pardon je...... Malefoy ! Ah c'est toi Granger.... Fait gaffe ou tu vas, je ne voudrais pas lavais mes affaires encore une fois a caue d'une sang-de-bourbe misérable.  
  
J'était déjà un peu triste, j'ai passer la nuit a penser a mes parent,s et il manquer plus que ça pour que je pleure. Je suis parties en pleurant pour allais dans un compartiment vide. Ah c'est toi Granger.... Fait gaffe ou tu vas, je ne voudrais pas lavais mes affaires encore une fois a caue d'une sang-de-bourbe misérable.  
  
Je déteste que les personne m'appelle sang-de-bourbe ****************Draco Malefoy*******************  
  
J'étais entrain de penser a mes sentiments envers Hermione quand...  
  
Oh pardon je..... Malefoy !  
  
J'étais un peu choquer je n'aurais pas crue la voir, elle été belle comme d'habitude...... Mais javais une réputation a garder c'est pour ça que j'ai du dire un commentaire méchant.  
  
Ah c'est toi Granger.... Fait gaffe ou tu vas, je ne voudrais pas lavais mes affaires encore une fois a caue d'une sang-de-bourbe misérable.  
  
Jamais je n'aurais cru que je l'aurais autant blesser, elle n'avait jamais réagis ainsi quand je l'insulter les autre fois.....Elle est partie en courant et ces enfermé dans un compartiment vide. Elle été entrain de pleurer.  
  
Alohomora j'ai dit quand j'ai ouvert la porte du compartiment. J'ai penser qu'el ne m'avait pas entendue, elle avait la tête sur ces genoux.  
  
Je me sentais un peu coupable ( un peu, beaucoup plut tôt c po bien draco !!), je m'assis a côté d'elle et j'ai mis mes bras autour d'elle.  
  
Pardon Gran-... Hermione. Je ne voulais pas dire ça , c'est sortie......  
  
Elle c'est lever du siège , elle ma regardé avec ces yeux rouge entrain de briller a cause des ces larmes et elle me dit :  
  
Ah c'est ça que tu voulais Malefoy ! Tu vie pour ça , pour rendre les personne malheureuse, je ne sais pas si tu la déjà remarquer mais tu n'a aucun vrais amis, Je te hais Malefoy !  
  
Et elle est sortie en courant par la porte. J'ai réussi a la rattraper par le bras je la plaqua contre la porte et je l'embrasse !!! 


	3. Nouvelles installations et nouveau compa...

Chapitre 3  
  
Nouvelles installations et nouveau compagnons  
  
************************ Hermione Granger **********************  
  
J'étais entrain de pleurer a cause de que Malefoy m'avait dit, quand j'entendit la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvris, je n'ai pas regarder, je ne voulais pas voir qui c'était, je ne voulais voir personne......  
  
J'ai sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, et j'ai senti son bras sur mon épaule.....J'ai entendue Malefoy me dire :  
  
Pardon Gran-....... Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, c'est sorti......  
  
Je me suis levé de mon siège je n'est pas pus résister, c'est sûr qu'il voulais me dire ça ! C'est un Malefoy !!! J'ai crié :  
  
Ah c'est ça que tu voulais Malefoy ! Tu vie pour ça , pour rendre les personne malheureuse, je ne sais pas si tu la déjà remarquer mais tu n'a aucun vrais amis, Je te hais Malefoy !  
  
J'ai vue qu'il été resté avec un air choquée, étonné, mais je n'ai pas attendue sa réaction, j'ai voulu sortir mais il ma rattrapé par le bras, m'a poussée contre la porte et ma embrassée !!  
  
Jamais je n'avais ressentie de ce que j'ai sentie ( lol c ecrit sa ) a ce moment, même pas quand Ron m'avait embrassé, mon estomac se retournée .. Je ne sais pas ce que je penser, c'étais bon, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'aimer ce baiser. Mais comment je pouvais aimer ce baiser c'était Draco Malefoy !!! Je ne peux pas faire ça ...  
  
J'ai poussée Malefoy et je suis sortie en courant ( bravo, elle court beaucoup ), je me suis retournée une dernière fois en arrière, il été entrain de sourire... un sourire magnifique..... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les personne qui ne sourit jamais ces personne qui on le plut beau sourire.  
  
Je suis allais avec Ron et Harry, j'étais un peu décoiffer et j'avais les yeux rouge a cause d'avoir pleurer.  
  
Hermione, t'est de re....  
  
Ron essayer de finir sa phrase mais a ce moment je l'embrasse. Je voulais voir si ce que j'avais ressentie avec Draco si je le ressentais aussi avec Ron, non, ce que je voulais c'étais oublier le baiser de Draco, je sentais encore son baiser, sa sensations .....  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Oh rien Ron, rien....* A non je serais amoureuse de Dra...Malefoy ? ...Oh non ! *  
  
************************** Draco Malefoy********************  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai finie d'embrasser Granger, mais elle été tellement belle là-bas en colère contre moi.  
  
Mais le pire que quand j'ai embrassé Granger, c'est ce que j'ai ressentie, je sentais des papillons dans mon ventre..... C'étais un bon sentiment......jamais je n'avais ressentie ça, bien sûr j'avais déjà embrasser des filles avant, mais Hermione c'étais spéciale.  
  
Maintenant je sais ce que je veux pour moi, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas bien qu'on soit ensemble comme disse les autres, mais le fruits interdit et le plus appétissant.....  
  
Je doit penser a une façon d'enlever le con de Weasley du chemin, et la meilleure manière et de conquérir Hermione, et j'ai un pressentiment que sa va être plus facile que ça ne le parait....  
  
Après un certain temps nous sommes arrivé à Hogwarts. Durant le banquée de bienvenue j'arrêter pas de la regarder, et elle me regarder dans ce même moment j'ai sourit, elle a courut, tourner la tête et sortie de la Grande Salle. Ca va être plus facile de ce que je penser.......  
  
Je suis allais derrière elle et quand elle est arrivée a la porte de la salle des Gryffondors j'ai mis ma main devant sa bouche et je l'ai pousser dans un coin. Je l'ai pousser contre le mur et je l'ai encore embrassé encore une fois ( ben di donc il fé ke sa ). J'ai sentie qu'elle voulais partir mais je n'allais pas la laisser s'enfuir, j'étais entrain d'aimer ce moment. Mais ce que je n'avais pas vue c'était que quand je suis sortie de la grande salle pour allais derrière elle Weasley aussi ma vue.....  
  
Malefoy  
  
************************* Hermione Granger*********************  
  
Nous sommes arrivais a Hogwarts peu de temps après le « petit incident ». Après que le Choipeaux Magique est sélectionner tous les premières années pour leur maisons respective le banquet arriva. Je n'avais pas remarquer que j'avais faim jusqu'au moment où la nourriture apparut.  
  
Durant le banquet j'ai regarder la table de Malefoy et j'ai vue qu'il été entrain de me regarder, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais a ce moment j'ai voulue courir....... Je me suis levée en disant rien a Ron et Harry et j'ai couru à la tour des Gryffondors. Quand je suis arrivée au tableau j'ai sentie quelqu'un me mettre sa main devant ma bouche et me pousser dans un coin, quand j'ai réussie a voir qui c'était, déjà Malefoy avait collée ses lèvres contre les miennes....  
  
J'étais entrain d'apprécier ce moment quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était une erreur et j'ai essayer de me dégager mais sans succer, Il me serer avec beaucoup de force, Tout d'un coup j'ai entendu :  
  
Malefoy !!  
  
C'était la voix de Ron, il m'avait suivie. Dès que Draco entendit ça voix, il me lâcha et je suis allais vers Ron. Je savais ce qui allait ce passer, et je devais rester a côté de lui pour lui demander de ne pas se battre pour le premier jour d'école.  
  
Malefoy qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ma petite copine ? hurla Ron rouge de rage et très énerver dans cette situation. Ron ne reste pas comme ça, oublie, allais viens on monte. Sa ne vaux pas la peine de vous disputer pour moi ...... Oh oui Hermione, sa vaux la peine. Tu vaux tout ça et même plus ( lé pas mignon le ron !!! lol ), je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un comme Malefoy te piquer a moi ! Weasley, quel génie..... Qui te dit que je ne lais pas déjà piquer ? C'est ça, si elle est vraiment ta petite amie, pourquoi tu reste plus de temps avec Potter qu'avec elle ... ?  
  
Ron regarda Draco dans les yeux avec rage, mais juste après, comme si il venais de s'apercevoir ce que draco venait de lui dire, il me regarda avec un air étonné et avec doute. Je n'y crois pas ! Ron est entrain de croire tout ce que lui dit Draco !  
  
Ron ne croît pas ce qu'il dit ! Tu sais déjà comment il est, il est entrain de mentir ! Draco arête de mentir.  
  
Quand j'ai finie de dire ça et que je me suis aperçue que je l'avais appeler Draco au lieu de Malefoy. Ron me regarda avec ces yeux tristes et confus, je devais penser a un truc pour justifier que je l'ai appeler comme ça, mais draco me coupa la parole.  
  
Ma cher Hermione, je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire si tôt que nous avions un histoire ensemble, mais regarde le bon côté des choses, je t'ai facilité les choses.  
  
Cette fois je n'ai pas pus résister, il été allais trop loin , mais le pire c'est que Ron été entrain de croire tout ce que lui disais Malefoy ! Je me suis approcher de Malefoy et je l'ai gifler  
  
Comment peut tu dire que nous avions une histoire ? Tu est insensible, un brute, un...un... Tu est un pauvre con !!! Hermione si tu dit qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Malefoy je te crois, mais pourquoi tu la appelé Draco, tu n'a jamais fait ça ... ! Ron calme toi je voulais juste être civilisée. Heureusement que tu me crois parce que je suis entrain de dire la vérité. Soit tranquille, parce que ça sa n'arrivera plus, n'est ce pas Malefoy ? Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie... dit Malefoy avec ça joue rouge après la gifle que je lui avait donnée.  
  
Moi et Ron avons donnée un coup de pied a Malefoy et nous somme entrée dans la tour de Gryffondors, Ron été toujours entrain de crier qu'il allait tuer Malefoy. Après ça Malefoy va le payer !!  
  
Le lendemain quand c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, Ron été déjà un peu calmer, mais il regarder toujours Malefoy en disant qu'il allait le tuer.  
  
Hermione qu'est ce que nous allons avoir aujourd'hui en première heure ? On va avoir « Etudes des Moldus » sincèrement Ron pourquoi tu as choisis « Etudes des Moldus « si tu n'a aucune patience ? Je l'ai choisis parce que tu y été ! Et aussi parce que mon père m'a obligée, et aussi parce que c'est une matière facile, et aussi.... C'est bon Ron, la première raison été suffisante.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, nous sommes monter dans la salle en haut de la tour.  
  
Bonjour les enfants, Avant de commencer le cour, je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Je crois que aujourd'hui sa va être un des meilleur cour. J'en ai déjà parler avec le Professeur Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il allais m'aider. Ce projet consiste a deux personnes que je vais regrouper, vivre ensemble pendant mois. Vous devrez agir comme si vous étiez hommes et femmes moldus, et vous devrais allais dans une chambre et vous ne pourrez pas utiliser la magie, vous devrez faire tous comme des moldus. Je veux voir un rapport sur tous ce que vous avez fait et si vous avez eu des difficulté a les faire. Vous devrez me rendre le rapport après les 3 mois . Les couples sont :  
  
Potter, Parkinson Weasley, Bullstrode  
  
Granger  
  
* Por favor com o *  
  
Granger, Malefoy  
  
* non ! *  
  
**************************** FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 **************************  
  
Voila fin du nouveau chapitre.  
  
Allais @ + pour un nouveau chapitre mdr 


End file.
